The True Ending of that Walmart Parking Lot Story
by missefron15
Summary: My mother found her prince charming in the parking lot of a Wal-Mart. Mine? He was the bad guy in all the fairy-tale stories wearing the black cape. But to every dark side, there is a light to guide you to the good. My name is Kenlee Piper Bolton and this is the true ending of that Wal-Mart parking lot story... Sequel to It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot... All Couples More.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I've had people hounding me and asking me for a sequel to "It Started in a Wal-Mart Parking Lot…" and I've finally agreed to it after a long time. This time it's Kenlee's story to tell about her romance with her Prince Charming…well…somewhat of a prince charming. Make sure you read the quote before you begin reading, because it is very important to this story.**

* * *

"_When I was a little girl I used to read fairy tales. In fairy tales you meet Prince Charming and he's everything you ever wanted. In fairy tales the bad guy is very easy to spot. The bad guy is always wearing a black cape so you always know who he is. Then you grow up and you realize that Prince Charming is not as easy to find as you thought. You realize the bad guy is not wearing a black cape and he's not easy to spot; he's really funny, and he makes you laugh, and he has perfect hair."  
- Taylor Swift_

* * *

The True Ending of that Wal-Mart Parking Lot Story…

**Chapter One**

"Is the camera on?" I asked.

He sighed and glared at me with his grayish-blue eyes. "Yes, Kenlee it's on, for the millionth time."

I gave him a cheeky smile and looked at the camera as it recorded me. "Okay, here it goes…Julian and whoever else wants to watch this video, when you are old enough to see this, watch this…because it might just come in handy one day."

"Life sucks and then you die.

Or as my mother would say, "Life's a bitch, and then you die." But then again, I'm only half of my mother and the other half of my father.

You see, seventeen years ago…

Wait…no, back that up.

_Eighteen years ago…_

Yeah, that's it. 'Cause my mother and father met a year or so before I was brought into this lovely world.

You see it was like any other day in Albuquerque, New Mexico. My mother was just chilling out watching television when Aunt Pay called. Aunt Pay is mom's best friend, Sharpay. Now there are rules when it comes to Aunt Pay. You have to answer her phone calls no matter what or she'll freak out on you. Anyway, mom answers the phone and thus the conversation that led to going to Wal-Mart that fateful day began.

Mom started getting ready to go out with Sharpay and when she was done, she walked into Gran and Gramps kitchen. You see, those are my mother's parents, Piper and Carson Montez. I have two sets of grandparents but now we're focusing all our attention towards Gran and Gramps. Anyway, mom walks into the kitchen and almost steps in broken glass. Now broken glass if very important to mom and dad's story.

So Gran and Gramps yell at mom to stop and she does, saving their daughter from hurting herself. Good thing too, huh? Well anyway, Mom thanks her parents and runs off to go see Aunt Pay.

When Aunt Pay and mom go to Wal-Mart they start shopping and then they reached the entertainment area and this is where the true love story really begins.

Dad was working with a customer while Mom was having it out with some dude and dad explained it that it was pretty 'Hot', her defending Aunt Pay and what not. Mom slapped the shit out of dad, when he said that.

So the dude leaves and mom and dad locked eyes for a brief second before she went looking for Aunt Pay. They started to talk about what had just happened and continued shopping. Now here is where the good part is. Aunt Pay is rich…really rich. Her parents were rich, well they still are, and Aunt Pay was their daughter and Uncle Ry, who is Ryan and is Aunt Pay's twin brother, are you following me? No? Well keep up!

Any who, so mom decides she wants some Bones episodes, I've seen the show, it's good, if you want to watch, just ask my mom…your mom…whoever is watching this.

Dad has the key to the case that the movies and shows are in and he comes to unlock and BAM! Mom and Dad meet for the first time. Dad helps them check out and when they leave, mom had forgotten a season of Bones and Dad raced after her to give it to her.

Now here is the best part!

Mom and Aunt Pay were walking outside to go to Mom's car, when mom steps in nasty gum. Now mom hates getting gum or anything gross on the bottom of her shoes, especially if they're new shoes. So mom, being dumb, takes her shoes off and then starts walking only to step in broken glass!

Mom was in so much pain, there is even a scar on her foot. Anyway, Dad comes running out and see's mom is in pain and Aunt Pay is going crazy, so he takes her to the hospital, while Aunt Pay drives mom's car and that was the day mom and dad met and fell in love.

Did I mention that Dad was nineteen and mom was seventeen? Dad was almost twenty, seeing as his birthday is in October and mom's is in December. So mom was still in high school and dad was in college at U of A. Which, I will be attending the fall after graduation!

So that is how they met and fell in love…yes there were a few bits and pieces of drama. Like when mom was 14 weeks pregnant with me, she was attacked and stabbed, almost killing the both of us, but no fear, we're still here!

Uh, did I also mention that mom's brother; our Uncle Aaron married dad's sister Trinity and had a baby together? Well, Aubree is just seven months older than me and we're the best of friend, even though she just started college at U of A and is crazy busy with her schedule. Plus Aubree is going to school to become an actress. She wants to be famous! Plus she's taking some design classes and business classes to get her Business, Design and Acting degree. She said she'd be done with all this before she was 24. We'll see about that.

Did you know that I alone have 8 female cousins and 7 male cousins!? That's just between mom's brother and dad's five siblings! Plus Aunt Pay has two daughters and one son and Uncle Ry has two daughters and one son. And then there is Dad's best friend Chad and his wife Taylor who have two girls and one son. So mom and dad consider them family, so that's 14 first female cousins and 10 first male cousins! Plus, I have Liam and Penny has siblings and then you will be the fourth addition to our humble family, Julian.

Life is never hectic in the Bolton/Montez/Baylor/McCoy/Evans family. We're all related and love being around each other… Plus… we have another family joining us soon…"

I trailed off and looked up into his grayish-blue eyes as he gave me a soft smile.

"We have the Cross family and I have a fairy-tale story just like mom and dad's…" I trailed off once and again. I motioned for him to sit next to me and he did. "Julian…this is Hutch and I believe he is my prince charming...sort of."

I may not have all the specifics of a fairy-tale romance, but I have Hutch and all my family. And I think that's all I need.

Plus…there is a story of how we met.

I mean there has to be a story to every ending, right?

And this one is mine.

_The True Ending of that Wal-Mart Parking Lot Story…. _

And it begins now.

* * *

So what did you think? If I get enough reviews for more of this story, I'll continue it. Kenlee...her story will be unique. Plus there will be a bit of drama for her and it will lead her into the love of a lifetime, like Troy & Gabriella.

&& I'm in the process of writing the new chapter for Broken Paradise and Blame It On The Rain. So that should be out soon :)

Review please!

-Ash


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! :) Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and post the second chapter because I am going to be busy this weekend and the upcoming week. I'm almost twenty years old!...well when November 2nd comes, I'll be 20. Haha but anyway this upcoming week, I'm going to go apply for a waitressing job because I need a job badly. I quit my job I had for three years back in Jan. of 2011 and I haven't worked since. I've been helping raise my nephew and niece. So it was a legit reason. But hopefully I can work at this cafe because the girl that told my mom about it was my ex-co worker's girlfriend and I'm always on good terms with my ex-co-workers, hell I babysit one of their kids on the weekends and pick him up after school on Tuesdays! I'm just that good, ehh? Anyway...onward...**

* * *

"_When I was a little girl I used to read fairy tales. In fairy tales you meet Prince Charming and he's everything you ever wanted. In fairy tales the bad guy is very easy to spot. The bad guy is always wearing a black cape so you always know who he is. Then you grow up and you realize that Prince Charming is not as easy to find as you thought. You realize the bad guy is not wearing a black cape and he's not easy to spot; he's really funny, and he makes you laugh, and he has perfect hair."  
– Taylor Swift_

* * *

The True Ending of that Wal-Mart Parking Lot Story…

**Chapter Two**

_I looked deep into his dark mysterious eyes and glimmered under his intense stare. This was it, wasn't it? Was he finally going to kiss me? I've waited several dreams for this, right? He started to lean towards me as I leaned forward towards him. He grabbed my face into his rough callous hands and started to lower his sweet lips onto mine._

"Psh…Kenny!" I felt the bangs of my hair being pushed back and the annoying little voice in the back of my mind.

I groaned and shook away the hand that moved my hair. I sighed in content and tried to develop more of my dream so I could finally get that damn kiss.

"Kenny!"

I shot right up in my bed and groaned when I heard the annoying giggles of my five-year old sister, Penelope. Her dirty blondish-brown hair laid in ringlets around her mid-back and her brown eyes stared right into my blue ones. "Penny, why are you waking me up…" I trailed off and looked at my alarm clock, sighing. "At seven-fifteen in the morning?" I asked annoyed. "On a Saturday, none the less."

She smiled her toothless smile and giggled. She'd lost her two front teeth in the span of two weeks and she looked so adorable. "'Cause Mama told me to wakey wakey, Kenny-Pipe!" I rolled my eyes at what my mom had come up for my little nickname, Penny could call me.

"Well Kenny-Pipe is tired!" and I pulled the blankets over my head and I almost got away with it too if I didn't feel the hundred and eighty or so pounds of my father coming to sit on my legs.

"Daddy! Don't kill my Kenny-Pipe!" Penny's voice shouted among my father's overbearing laughter.

"Dad get off my legs, you are going to break the bones in my legs and then mom will get super-duper angry at you." I growled out and he immediately moved, not wanting to involve my mother into this disagreement over me getting up or not.

"Kenlee Piper Bolton! Get out of this bed right now!" Dad yelled, yanking the blanket off my body and I started to get cold. I was only in a pair of sleep shorts and my East High Gymnastics shirt.

"Daddy! I'm cold!" I whined and opened my eyes and was caught looking into the same eyes of my father.

He grinned and I saw he'd shaved this morning. He must be in a really good mood this morning. "Kenlee, please get up, darling!" he said and ruffled Penny's hair, which she slapped dad's hands away.

"Daddy!" she spat, placing her hair back in place and glared at him with the chocolate orbs that copied my mother's stare. "Don't mess with my hair, daddy! That is a no-no and momma is going to be mad at you!" she pointed her finger at him, trying to be dramatic.

I tried to stiff a giggle and my dad's expression was amused.

"Come along Penelope, dear. Let's go wake Liam up!" he whispered, so my brother next door to me wouldn't hear him.

Penny's smile brightened and she placed her little hand in dad's big hand and went towards my brother, Liam's room. As I adjusted to the light in my room and my eyes cleared, I stood and made my way towards the kitchen. As I passed Liam's room, I heard him yelling at Dad and Pen, for waking him up and I continued towards the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen, I saw the light was on and there was my mother, Gabriella, standing with her small hands on the medium sized bump on her mid-drift. Yes, my mother was pregnant and she was thirty-five years old. She's almost six months along and it's going to be a boy and we already –as a family, decided to name him Julian.

Julian was my favorite character of that One Tree Hill show that mom always watched and she liked the name because it was a strong and independent name. Plus his middle name is going to be Edward and that was all Penny's doing. Damn sparkling vampires.

"Hello momma," I rubbed my eyes and went to stand next to her. I was almost the same height as her, but I was just an inch taller at five foot, six. Dad was almost a foot taller than me, him being at six, two.

My mom turned around and gave me a pretty smile. She tucked her shoulder length hair behind her ear and sighed, "I'm looking at all these color packs for Julian's room, but I can't decide if I want to go light baby blue or light green."

I grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and grabbed the special K cereal from the pantry and poured my cereal into the bowl. I grabbed the milk and poured it into the bowl, and then grabbed a spoon from the drawer. I stood next to mom looking at the colors and sighed. "Mom," I spoke a mouthful of cereal.

"Kenlee, eat, chew then talk." She scolded me, her brown eyes meeting my blue ones.

I sighed and chewed my food and placed my bowl on the counter. "Blue and green are overrated. Call Aubree or Aunt Pay and ask them, they are better at this color stuff."

She sighed and placed the book down and placed her hands back on her bump. "Julian is very active today."

I smiled and placed my hand on her belly and felt my little brother kicking, "That's so cool," I was always in awe at the miracle of life, not that I wanting any kids soon, because I didn't. I needed to focus on dancing and school before I even thought about babies and what not.

Heck! I didn't even have a boyfriend!

Not that I needed one.

Wanted one? Yes, badly.

Aubree was in a committed relationship with her long-time love, Kyler. They met in elementary school and have been together forever. I'm pretty sure they will get married and have lots and lots of babies. One of Aubree's other dreams is to marry Ky and have tons of babies.

Mom saw the look on my face. "No kids until your thirty, right?"

I laughed and nodded, "Of course, momma."

She sighed and gave me a soft smile. "But if you had one at this age now, I would love you never matter what okay?" she said as she grabbed my cheeks in her hands.

"I know momma," I whispered and she leaned up a little and kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl."

I smiled and grabbed my bowl of cereal. "What's with dad today? He shaved and everything."

She laughed as she saw my facial expression as I said that. "Him and uncle Chad are expanding the sports store and they are going to put clothing in it as well, sporting clothes."

I grinned, "Dad and Chad have wanted to do that forever!"

"Awe, honey you told her!" I heard the whining of my father. I turned around and saw him leaning up against the kitchen door frame.

I ran and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you dad!"

He laughed and kissed my head, "Thanks kiddo."

"So when do you and Chad start to expanding?" I asked excitedly. "Maybe if I have free time after school, which I'm not sure of considering, I am the captain of the gymnastics team, maybe I can come help break crap and stuff!" I rambled.

Dad laughed and shook his head, "We won't start building until late October. So sometime after mine and Penny's birthday."

Oh yeah, Dad got the best birthday gift five years ago when mom gave birth to Penelope on his birthday. It was the best gift he'd ever gotten. Plus he's got Penny wrapped around his finger. I used to be like that before, Mom, Aunt Pay and Nana Lucy decided that I should try gymnastics and dance when I was three years old and I've been that girl all my life.

I looked at dad, "So if I have time by then, can I help out? I'll invest in the help of my best friend!" I said mentioning Aubree.

Horror struck his face. "No Aubree! She will make things girly."

"Thanks a lot Uncle Troy!"

We all whipped around to see my best friend in the entire world, my cousin, Aubree Montez. "Bree!" I squealed.

"Ken-Ken!" she squealed back and I hauled ass to jump in her awaiting arms.

She groaned as my small frame slammed into hers but she laughed non the less. "What are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be studying for design…or was it the business class? Hmm…" I trailed off, placing a finger on my chin.

Her brown eyes bored into my eyes and she smiled, "Mom is going on a rant and dad is running like his head is chopped off."

Mom stepped in as well as Dad. "Trinity is ranting?"

"Aaron's head is chopped off?" Mom got out.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

_Well you are her daughter…_

Damn it. If anything I acquired from my mother, is that I got her stupid little voice that talks in my head.

I sighed.

_Aren't you going to talk to me, Ken-Ken?_

No, go away.

_Awe! Come on! I love you!_

Nope, go away! I have to talk to Aubree and you're bugging the crap out of me!

_Fine, I'll come back when you aren't PMSing._

Whatever.

I wasn't even PMSing. That was like a week or so ago…I need to ask Aubree. Seeing as we had the same cycle routine, kind of. It's kind of weird because Aunt Pay and mom have the same cycle too. Damn, I'm talking about periods.

"Why are Trinity and Aaron acting strange?" I asked as we followed my cousin into the living room to sit down and catch up.

Aubree sighed and moved her long dark brown hair away from her eyes. Her hair kind of reminded me of Khloe Kardashians-Odom's hair. She had dark roots on top and on the lower part of her hair it was a blondish-red color. I envied her hair. Mine was to my back and thick and had natural brown waves to it. It got on my nerves sometimes but I usually kept it in a bun or pony-tail seeing as I was a gymnast.

"Well Kayleigh came come yesterday and locked herself into her room and won't come out." She said, talking about her sixteen year old sister.

"What's wrong with Kayleigh?" Mom asked, her hands on her belly as she relaxed in the single black couch chair.

"Well that's the problem, I don't know. She won't talk to me." Aubree stated. "She won't answer my text or calls. I threatened to take her door down but no answer. I honestly think its boy drama with that guy she's been seeing…what is his name…" she trailed off.

I thought for a second, "Wasn't it like Wade?"

Aubree's eye widened and smiled, "Yes! Wade! And he's a senior. That's right! You and him have like all the same classes, Ken." She told me and I just looked at her. "Okay well whatever…anyway…dad don't do well with his daughters and boys and Robbie doesn't really care about girls now. He's more focused on school and baseball." Robbie was also her sibling and he was fourteen years old.

"Well why is Wade making Kayleigh cry?" Mom asked.

Aubree shrugged her shoudlers, "You got me." She looked at me and smiled, "Call her later, kay? She likes to listen to you, plus you do dance together."

Sadly that was true. I was apart of the Dance and Gymnastics teams at East High and Kayleigh, being the Junior she is, made the team last year when we held auditions. Plus I love hanging with my cousin and helping her.

I sighed, "Sure, I'll call her."

"Thanks Ken-Ken!"

"Kenny-Pipe!"

I groaned and I heard Aubree, mom and dad laugh. I turned around to see Penny standing in front of Liam, "Kenny-Pipe," she said and came towards me. Her little sundress swaying as she walked in her little converse sneakers she had on her feet that made the hardwood floor in our house make sounds. She stood in front of me and gave me a grin. "Kenny-Pipe, are we going to do cartwheels and flips today?" she asked, her big doe brown eyes boring into my soul.

I looked passed her at Aubree who was just smiling at me. I sighed and gave my sister a smile. "Of course. It is Saturday after all, Penny-Lu!"

She squealed and clapped her hands and went towards mom, "Momma! We're practicing today! Yay! I'm so excited, momma! By the way momma, Liam is being very bad this morning," she said clearly pointing towards Liam.

I looked behind me at my twelve-year-old brother. He was rolling his eyes. One thing about my brother is I loved his eyes. One was brown and the other was blue. He's gets the best of both worlds. Plus he's the only exception in the house that gets to wear sunglasses since his eyes were like that, he was sensitive to light. Heterochromia, is what it was called.

Plus he had that Justin Bieber haircut where it stuck up in the front and all calm on the sides. He rubbed his face and just stared at us. He was definitely not a morning person, and loved to sleep in no matter what.

In our family seeing as Penny was taking after me in the dance and gymnastics, Liam was more of the baseball, football and basketball type. He was only in 7th grade and already made it to the varsity team for the football season and basketball season. East Junior High, didn't have a baseball team but there was a little league for it and our cousin Landon – who is my dad's sister, Leah's son – was on the team with him as well as the same grade.

"Liam, what's up?" Aubree's voice filtered the room.

Liam shrugged and made his way towards us and sat on the arm of the couch right by where dad was sitting. "Tired. I had a football game last night." He yawned.

"And I missed it!?" Aubree whined. "Kenlee! You're supposed to keep me updated. If you don't, I'm going to Aunt Leah and she will keep me updated. I know she will, seeing as Landon and Liam are on the same team." She scolded me.

"Oops?" I questioned.

"Oohh, that's a bad Kenny-Pipe!" Penny's voice rumbled throughout the living room.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I just forgot. Leah is better at reminding people of the kids games."

Dad smiled, "She really is, anyway, Liam here won the winning touchdown!" he praised.

Liam gave a sly smile. "Yep sure did!"

Mom grinned, "I'm so proud of you Liam."

He grinned at her with his Bolton charm. "What can I say? I'm a master of sports!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Aubree. "Are you staying this weekend?"

She sighed, "Just for tonight. I'm going to head on home early in the morning and see Ky before he goes to work." Oh and Ky and Aubree live together in an apartment off campus.

I sighed, "Oh okay…Well you want to stay and go with me to M.C.'s?"

M.C.'s was Marty Cross Gymnastics, Dance & Cheer center. I usually taught the gymnastics classes for the age groups 5-11 and sometimes 2-4 groups if my friend Kat couldn't make it. This was actually my job and I got paid for it. Plus the owner of the center was Martha, but we called her Marty and her 17 year old son, Charlie, was one of my best friends and he always helped out because at school we were in gymnastics together. Plus I love that he's gay. He's really my only friend beside my cousin's that I go to school with.

Aubree took a second to decide. "Sure, I need to see my Charlie Tango."

I tried not to stiff a laugh. Ever since she read the "Fifty Shades of Grey" books, she's taken to calling Charlie, Charlie Tango, after the helicopter that Christen Grey has and owns in the books.

Mom smiled, yeah she read them too. I caught her reading them too when Dad was working one day and he left me in charge of Liam and Penny.

"Okay," I said and looked at Penny. "Penny go get your leotard on and your dance shoes as well because we'll see if Marty is having a dance class today. If she is, we'll sneak in."

Penny clapped and cheered as she ran towards her room to get changed.

I looked at mom and dad, "I gotta teach a class today, so I won't be home until like five or six, is that cool?"

Dad nodded, "Yeah. Mom and I were going to go see Gram Pipes. She's not doing too good."

I sighed and looked at my mom. She tried to hold everything together but I know inside she was dying. Two years ago, Gram was diagnosed with Alzheimer's and it's been getting worse every time I saw her. Last time, she thought I was Mom, but then I had to explain to her that I was her granddaughter, Kenlee. Mom get's sad, but she knows that people go through this day in and day out. Plus Gramps, leaves sticky notes everywhere around the house to help Gram remember things and most of the time it works.

"Tell her, I'll come see her tomorrow, okay?"

Mom nodded and I got up and gave her a kiss and dad a hug before Aubree and I took off towards Penny's room.

"Is Gram going to get better, Ken?" Liam most of have followed us.

I sighed, "I don't know Liam."

"Dad said that he thinks Gramps should put her in a home because he's working and is hardly there to keep track of Gram." Aubree spoke.

I sighed again and looked at Aubree, "Anything to help Gram out would be amazing."

Liam sighed this time and went towards his room, but not before looking at me. "Can you drop me off at Aunt Leah and Uncle Josh's?" I nodded at him and he closed his bedroom door to get dressed and ready.

"I love you, Ken-Ken," Aubree stated as we reached Penny's room which was a little further down the hall towards my parents room.

The thing about our house, mom and dad didn't want a two-story just a one story house that had four-five bedrooms. They finally found one for five about when I was five or six because they knew they wanted a big family but mom being pregnant and stairs didn't mix, so they found the perfect house and recreated the room they had for me from our old apartment into Penny's room, that used to be mine.

So now Penny's got the pink colored room, with that damn fairy-tale saying that mom always thought related to her life. Penny loved it either way and she had the princess bed and everything that had to do with Disney princesses. She was a girly girl for sure, thanks to all dad's sisters, mom, Aubree and Aunt Pay.

I knocked on Penny's room and she came bundling towards the door with a pink and black striped leotard and her tan-colored dance shoes. She had a pair of light pink sofie shorts on and a black tank top over her leotard. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded with enthusiasm. "Alright let's go, Penny-Lu!"

I smiled and Liam, Penny, Aubree and I headed out of the house.

This was a good day so far.

* * *

Okay, If you are confused about any of the characters, I'm going to post who is who and what family member they belong too. Remember: this is a sequel to my "It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot..." story. You need to read that before this one. If you don't remember any of the people go back and read the first story.

**Alright we'll start with Bolton's.**

Troy Jackson Bolton - 37 years old, Married to Gabriella, has three kids and one on the way.  
Gabriella Elise Montez-Bolton - 35 years old, Married to Troy, has three kids and one on the way.  
Kenlee Piper Bolton - 17 years old, Narrator of this story, parents are Troy & Gabriella. Has two siblings plus one of the way.  
Liam Westleigh Bolton - 12 years old, parents are Troy & Gabriella. Has two siblings and one on the way.  
Penelope Lucille Bolton - 5 years old, parents are Troy & Gabriella. Has two siblings and one on the way.  
Julian Edward Bolton - Unborn.

**(Okay next it Troy's siblings Chase, Noah and Connor. Trinity is a Montez, so she'll be under the Montez category. & Leah is a McCoy.)**

Chase Alexander Bolton - 46 years old, Married to Mia, has three kids. (Mia was mentioned in the first story)  
Mia Renee Scott-Bolton - 45 years old, Married to Chase, has three kids.  
Harley Jolene Bolton - 22 years old, parents are Chase and Mia. In last year of college, working towards her teaching degree. Has two siblings.  
Declan Alexander Bolton - 18 years old, parents are Chase and Mia. Senior in high school. Has two siblings.  
Teegan Derek Bolton - 15 years old (going on 16), parents are Chase and Mia. Sophmore in high school. Has two siblings.

Noah Andrew Bolton - 43 years old, Married to Cassie. Has two kids, who are twins.  
Cassie Lynn Adams-Bolton - 42 years old, Married to Noah. Has two kids, who are twins.  
Hunter Lucas Bolton - 16 years old, parents are Noah & Cassie, Junior in high school. Has a twin sister.  
Haleigh Louise Bolton - 16 years old, parents are Noah & Cassie, Junior in high school. Has a twin brother.  
Their dog Chimp from the first story, sadly passed away. They now have a black lab named Rosie.

Connor Luis Bolton - 40 years old, Married to Leighton. Has four kids. Three girls and one boy.  
Leighton Susanne Thompson-Bolton - 40 years old, Married to Connor. Has four kids. Three girls, one boy.  
Mason Christopher Bolton - 15 years old, parents are Connor and Leighton. Freshman in high school. Has three sisters.  
Emma Lynn Bolton - 13 years old, parents are Connor & Leighton. In 8th grade. Has two sisters and one brother.  
Callie Rose Bolton - 9 years old, parents are Connor & Leighton. In 4th grade. Has two sisters and one brother.  
Brooke McKenna Bolton - 5 years old, parents are Connor & Leighton. In Kindergarten. Has two sisters and one brother.  
Have a 17 year old dog named, Zoe.

Jackson "Jack" Lee Bolton - 63 years old, Married to Lucille and has six kids, who are all grown and have their own kids. Have 13 grandchildren.  
Lucille "Lucy" Anne Bolton - 62 years old, Married to Jack and has six kids, who are all grown and have their own kids. Have 13 grandchildren.

**(Okay now we're going on to the Montez family)**

Aaron Carson Montez – 40 years old, Married to Trinity. Has three kids.  
Trinity Michelle Bolton-Montez – 40 years old, Married to Aaron. Has three kids.  
Aubree Lucille Montez – 18 years old (Almost 19), Parents are Aaron and Trinity. In college and lives with boyfriend Kyler. Has two siblings.  
Kayleigh Nicole Montez – 16 years old, Parents are Aaron and Trinity. Junior in high school. Has two siblings.  
Robert "Robbie" Timothy Montez – 14 years old (going on 15), Parents are Aaron and Trinity. Freshman in high school. Has Two Siblings.

Carson Timothy Montez - 63 years old, Married to Piper and has two kids and seven grandchildren. Is Chief of Surgery at hospital.  
Piper Anamaria Logan-Montez - 63 years old, Married to Carson and has two kids and seven grandchildren. Retired and has Alzheimers.

**(And then there is Leah, who was Troy's youngest sister. She married to a man named Josh McCoy right after college.**

Leah Grace Bolton-McCoy – 34 years old, Married to Josh. Has three children.  
Joshua Andrew McCoy – 39 years old, Married to Leah. Has three children.  
Landon Zachary McCoy – 12 years old, Parents are Leah and Josh. In the 7th grade. Has two siblings.  
Hudson Tyler McCoy – 6 years old, Parents are Leah and Josh. In the first grade. Has two siblings.  
Katelyn Marie McCoy – 2 years old, Parents are Leah and Josh. Goes to preschool once and awhile. Has two siblings.

**(I know this is long but I want everyone to know who is who and what not. Onward to Sharpay, Ryan, Jason and Chad. and then we're done. Haha)**

Sharpay Michelle Evans-Baylor – 36 years old, Married to Zeke. Has three children.  
Ezekiel "Zeke" Thomas Baylor – 37 years old, Married to Sharpay. Has three children.  
Elisabeth Paige Baylor – 14 years old, Parents are Sharpay & Zeke. In the 9 grade, about to turn 15. Has a twin brother and a little sister.  
Emerson Drake Baylor – 14 years old, Parents are Sharpay & Zeke. In the 9 grade, about to turn 16. Has a twin sister and a little sister.  
Elena Grace Baylor – 4 years old, Parents are Sharpay & Zeke. In Pre-K. Has two older siblings who are twins.

Ryan Marcus Evans – 36 years old, Married to Kelsi and has three children.  
Kelsi Loraine Nielson-Evans – 36 years old, Married to Ryan and has three children.  
Dylan Kale Evans – 13 years old, parents are Ryan and Kelsi. In the 8th grade. Has two sisters.  
Danielle "Dani" Kristina Evans – 8 years old, parents are Ryan & Kelsi. In the 3rd grade. Has a twin sister and older brother.  
Demitria "Demi" Kaydence Evans – 8 years old, parents are Ryan & Kelsi. In the 3rd grade. Has a twin sister and older brother.

Jason Boyd Cross – 39 years old, Married to Martha. has three children.  
Martha "Marty" Anne Cox-Cross – 39 years old, Married to Jason. Has three children.  
Hutcherson "Hutch" Samuel Cross – 20 years old, parents are Marty and Jason. Sophomore in college. Kenlee's love interest. Has two siblings.  
Charlie Daniel Cross – 17 years old, parents are Marty and Jason. Senior in high school. Gay and best friends with Kenlee. Has two siblings.  
Lyric McKenzie Cross – 15 years old, parents are Marty and Jason. Freshman in high school. Has two siblings.

Chad Michael Danforth – 38 years old, Married to Taylor. Has three children.  
Taylor Paige McKessie-Danforth – 37 years old, Married to Chad and has three children.  
Alison Mariah Danforth – 15 years old, parents are Chad and Taylor. Freshman in high school, best friends with Lyric Cross. Has two siblings.  
Victoria Lynn Danforth – 13 years old, parents are Chad and Taylor. In 8th grade. Has two siblings.  
James Tyler Danforth – 9 years old, parents are Chad and Taylor. In 4th grade. Has two siblings.

**OMGOSH THAT WAS A LOT OF WRITING! HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND A TINY BIT MOREEE.**

XOXO  
-ash


End file.
